


Next To You

by Thorn



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn/pseuds/Thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick scene before a show. Danny takes himself in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic so bear with me. This is Dan and his imagination so picture whoever you want. I made it female because it's all in Dan's head and he's not really into the dudes. Sorry M/m shippers - just pretend the She says He ;)

Sound check was finished with, his voice was all warmed up, it was go time for the Ninja Sex Party Concert. Danny fluffed his hair one more time and adjusted the belt of his kimono. He always had last second nerves before a live performance. NSP was his passion and he wanted everything to go well. It didn’t help that he felt like a complete ass prancing on stage in nothing but a Kimono and boxers. He fiddled with his belt for a second, looking down at his shoes.  
There had been some seriously hot lovelies in the crowd for the Q and A earlier and he knew some of them would be coming tonight. A small laugh escaped him as he thought of the three types of boners. A nervous tension one was threatening now and god forbid he get a chub mid-concert. A glance at the time showed he still had 15 minutes until he had to be on stage. It was more than a enough time...  
Double checking the door was locked and leaning back against it, Danny decided to take himself in hand and calm down the old fashioned way.  
His hand slipped inside his boxers and quickly coaxed himself to full hardness. If the fangirls on tumblr could see him now he thought and giggled. For a guy who sang about sex constantly and had women practically throwing themselves at him, this was the most sexual contact he got.  
He fought to keep his mind off the screaming fans outside and on the task at hand. As eager as he was to get off, there was something decidedly unsexy about giving himself a quick hand job in his changing room. People were passing by the other side of the door every few minutes and he would get called to wait backstage at any second. Danny stroked himself from base to tip a few times, trying to get in the mood.  
A face from the crowd popped into mind and he smiled to himself. Oh yeah, he could work with that. He closed his eyes, threw back his head and concentrated on building the mental picture. 

_Soft hair tickled his hand as he pressed her head down to his waiting shaft. Tentatively, a warm mouth enveloped him in slickness and he groaned at the feeling. It had been too long since he’d felt someone so close. His fist tightened in a handful of the thick hair as she suddenly deep throated his dick. Oh god, that felt good.  
“More,” he whispered and she rolled her brown eyes up to meet his gaze. She slowly slid his length back out and smiled seductively up at him. Her tongue flicked out and circled the head of his cock as she grabbed the rest of him in a firm grip.  
Taking him inside her mouth again, she hummed a riff from one of his songs and the vibrations rocked through him. Her tone was pure and sweet, and the words rocked in his mind as she wanked him up and down with mouth and hand. It was Next To You. _

He grinned to himself, and slicked his hand over himself faster. Even his fantasies had a sense of humor. He sobered quickly and tightened his grip, changing his day dream accordingly.

_He entered her slowly, pressing her up against the door. She whimpered and pulled at his wild mass of hair, the slight tug of pain only adding to the sweet tension that was building low in his stomach. Her body gripped his shaft tightly and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning too loudly and alerting the people outside as to what he was up to with one of his fans. “Danny, please, fuck me.” She dug her heels into his ass and he willingly started a breakneck pace, pounding her ass into the door. Her soft cries fell all around them as he got caught in the rhythm, the tension building to a fever pitch. “More, Danny, god, more!” Her nails dug into his shoulders and he was done for._

Danny came back to himself, breath catching in his throat. His hand was covered in his own come and he felt completely spent. He looked around and finally located some tissues and tidied himself up. Letting a slow breath out, he readjusted his kimono, glad to see that everything was in the right place. A quick knock sounded at the door. Danny opened it to see his bandmate outside.  
“Ready?” Ninja Brian quirked one eyebrow. “You look... relaxed.”  
Danny smiled to himself. “Yeah, i’m ready now.”


End file.
